Unchained
by XBolt51
Summary: Smutty AU oneshot "You know what you can do for me? Go live an amazing life. Get married. Have a couple of kids. Get a ... minivan. Just go and ... be normal. There's ... nothing in this world that would make me happier than that." "If I could do all of these things over again, I would do every single one of those things with you"


She couldn't believe that he was back, even if it was for a little while. Thea had to admit that it was rather cute that he was fetching her tea.

"Y'know, you should be a nurse in your new life. You're a natural at it"

"Only problem is that I am a one patient man. And I'm already committed to you."

She loved that smile of his. That smile. That beautiful smile that didn't come so easily but when it did, it'd make her heart melt.

"Is that why you're leaving? I get it: Star City is filled with too many people who could easily recognize you"

"Y'know, I thought about staying anyway. For you"

"You know what you can do for me? Go live an amazing life. Get married. Have a couple of kids. Get a ... minivan. Just go and ... be normal. There's ... nothing in this world that would make me happier than that."

"If I could do all of these things over again, I would do every single one of those things with you"

"Me too" And she knew and meant it. She would love to have a little boy or girl with Roy's beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you, Thea Queen"

"I love you, Roy Harper"

Roy then brought his arms forward and embraced her. She wished that it could last forever. Thea wants to memorize everything: the scent that came from that strange musky deodorant, the warmth of his body, the feel of his muscles. She wants everything back the way it was again.

Roy then kissed her right in the middle of her forehead. He then kissed down her nose, and then on to her lips. Her sweet, soft lips. He then felt her tongue gently slipping into his mouth. Her teeth gently nipping on his bottom lip.

"R-Roy ..." God, she moaned so sweetly and hoarsely into his mouth. She then placed her hands on the nape of his neck and began to kiss the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder, she slips a hand beneath his body, over the softness of his stomach to where his dick grows hard.

Some force of nature has taken over and they have begun to remove each other's clothes. Thea than kissed the blade of his shoulder, her lips whisper soft; he makes a noise in his throat as her tongue slides across his skin, tracing the bumps of his spine.

He then removed her bra with an animal-like grace. Roy then gently placed a hand on to her left breast and began to kiss it. Place his lips over her nipple and flicking it; feeling her chest vibrate as she moaned.

"Thea. Thea ... we shou - "  
"I want this. I want you. I want you - I need you again"

She then guiding him inside her. GOD! It felt so ... good. She feels ... complete. Whole.

Gently brushing her hair away from her forehead, he wound a curvy strand around his index finger and moved his hips faster, thrusting almost involuntarily. His body longed to be with hers; it was biology, their chemistry, the prolonged longing for one another.

Placing an elbow on either side of her, he let his mouth trail down her neck, leaving small gentle kisses in its wake. She moved with him, all her veins singing with an adrenaline rush as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. Letting out a few short moans as he went deeper, she bucked her hips up towards him, her wound-up replies to his thrusts making her push herself harder against him, matching his pace and making him speed up even more.

Caressing her fingers in his cropped brown hair, she tugged him down and crushed her lips against his, feeling one of his hands come to rest on her collar bone. The whole couch was shaking, so much that it almost felt like the vibrations of that man-made earthquake almost two years ago. Her back was arched and she writhed against him, fingers kneading into his shoulders.

Faster and harder and deeper he went until something clicked inside of her, and she hissed and then cried out as she orgasmed around his own ticking member. He followed shortly after, giving a gruff moan as he choked in a breath of air, before collapsing against her. Lifting a hand up to once again brush her hair away from her face, his knuckles dragged against the side of her breast and her whole body reacted to him. "God," she said after a moment, liking the way his abdomen felt against hers as he panted. "Roy."

Roy looked at her so lovingly in that moment that it felt like things were back to normal between them. He then back to drift to sleep; snuggling between her breasts. She then gently kissed off the sweat on his back and shoulders.

She desperately wanted to say it. She wants to but she find it in her heart to bring out the words:

 _Don't go. Don't go_


End file.
